Repair A Thor and Loki one shot with OC's
by Bridgy
Summary: Kayhan and Laynah, twin sisters are best friends with Thor and Loki. It's a nice summer day and there is a festival going on in Asgard. Thor ends up having a race with Laynah and Loki ends up running off with the other twin!


It was at the peak of summer when the people of Asgard were having their summer activities. Thor and Loki were both seventeen, still untainted but what was to come. Thor, of course was still an attention getter, but he did it in his fun-loving, charming way. He was above all else, a big sweet heart. He always tried out for every activity that he could. Odin was never one to attend these days though because of other matters, so Frigga, Thor and Loki's mother always went with them.

Loki on the other hand usually stayed close to his mother until he got used being around all these people. He was the opposite of Thor. He only ever tried out for a few games, which Frigga usually ushered him to do so.  
"Mother, I do not see the point in participating in such childish games." Loki complained.  
Frigga only smiled at him and brushed her sons cheek with her hand. "My son, It's ok to have fun. Go out and make some new friends."  
"That's just it, I don't want to make any friends."  
Frigga pushed Loki forward. "Go." she giggled a little and watched as her son awkwardly went towards the crowd of people having fun.

There were two others there that day that would change things for Thor and Loki: sisters. Twins to be exact. Laynah and Kayhan. They were identical twins with black hair, but in the sunlight you could see the shimmering brown and their eyes were a lovely blue on the outside with brown on the inside. They were both friendly and kind and loving girls and they were about the same age as the brother only a little younger. Laynah and Kayhan attended the summer activities every year and always had fun. They enjoyed the races the best, they could outrun most anyone. They also enjoyed singing along when the dances started. They were bright young girls, but had no idea just what was in store for this day.

As Thor stood inline to take part in the horse racing game Laynah came walking up behind him. "Having fun?" she asked. She realized she surprised him a bit and giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
Thor smiled broadly. "Don't be. It's good to see you again, Laynah." he picked up her hand and kissed it.  
Naylah blushed a little. "Mind if I join you in the horse races?"  
Thor shook his head. "I don't mind at all, in fact I'd enjoy it very much." Naylah smiled and looped her arm around Thor's. These two always a "thing" for each other, but they Naylah was too stubburn to let her feelings get the best of her. Her sister, Kayhan always gave her a hard time about it, in the loving way, of course. Thor was a prince though, and Naylah...well...she was not a princess...she was different and only part human. Naylah enjoyed her time with Thor though and so did he. Perhaps he too knew that having more than just a friendly relationship was never going to happen. Naylah pushed the thought out of her head. She was with Thor now. That's all that mattered at this moment.

Kayhan studdied the crowd; she wasn't sure what game to par-take in first. And then she saw Loki. He was standing there awkwardly, looking as if he'd much rather go back to the palace and read a good book and study his spells. She didn't blame him though. She loved how Loki was so different from the rest of people. Kayhan built up her courage walked over to Loki, he was so much taller than her and she liked it a lot. His black hair glistened in the sun light and his white skin seemed to glow. "How long are you going to stand there?" he asked, he turned around soon after.  
Kayhan was embarrassed. She blushed. "Oh!" Loki raised a brow at her. "I was going to say something...I swear."  
Loki shook his head and smiled. "I know."  
They both turned around then and watched the crowd. "Have you participated in anything yet?" Kayhan asked.  
Loki shook his head. "No. I usually have a hard time finding a good game at these things."  
Kayhan giggled a little. "Yeah, me too."

"Do you ride often? I can't remember." asked Thor.  
Naylah Brushed some of her hair back and smiled. "Thor, you forget so easily? Of course I ride often. Prepare to lose." she grinned. Thor couldn't help but smile back at her. The line moved forward and it was now Thor and laynah's turn. They were greeted into the fenced in area and started looking around at all the other horses. Thor usually went for the big broad type horses with a temper of a lion almost. Needless to say, those kinds of horses usually did the trick when it came to winning a race. laynah on the other hand mounted a white horse with silver reins. She trotted next Thor who had just mounted his. "Good luck to you Prince." Thor nodded and watched her line up with the others. There were five other people in the race and Thor was one person down from Naylah. He glanced over at her right before the signal was givin' to take off. She looked prepared as always, her hair flying back from the light breeze. A loud bang sounded in the air and they took off, dirt kicking up into the air as they went. Laynah held on to her reins tightly, part of it wrapped around one of her hands for a better grip. "Hyah!" her horse went a little faster this time, but she would not be in lead for very much longer. A stranger came running beside her, her gave her one glance and then looked straight ahead. The next person to get close to her was Thor. He was only a few feet away. She looked back at him for a second and blew him a kiss and laughed.

Kayhan and Loki both heard the loud bang go off and turned toward the direction. "That must be the horse races." Commented Kayhan.  
Loki nodded. "I suppose your sister and my brother are racing together then."  
Kayhan agreed by nodding. "I don't doubt that." She then turned to Loki. "I'm not having very much fun just sitting here. Let's go do something."  
Loki kicked the ground a couple of times before answering her. "Where would we go...I mean, what do you have planned?"  
Kayhan smirked a little. "Sometimes these summer days and activites can be so boring. And we don't get to see each other very often, despite being good friends and all, we should do more together than standing around here...Let's leave."  
Loki smiled. "I like that idea." he held out his arm and Kayhan took it. "Where to, miss?" he said with a grin on his face.  
They left the scene without being seen. Kayhan first met Loki at one of the lakes here in Asgard during a summer when she was very young. She couldn't swim very well so Loki helped her. "Loki," she started. "You remember where we first met?"  
"The lake?" he replied.  
Kayhan nodded quickly. "Yes, the lake. Let's go there."  
"Are you sure? There is a light breez today. I don't think your sister would take too kindly to me getting you sick."  
Kayhan laughed. "I don't think a little cold water is going to hurt me. And besides it be my fault, not yours."  
"If you insist." Loki said.

The race was half way over and Laynah and Thor were still racing close together. Once in a while they would get behind and then get to the front again only by the other racer's unfortunate luck of having a testy horse when it came to turning or wanting to run any further and just stopped. It came down to three races: Thor, Laynah and the stranger. He was good and commanding his horse and he was usually the one always in front. Laynah wasn't going to let this get her down though, she commanded her horse to go faster until she was nose-to-nose with this stranger. Unfortunately her horse had a problem with this other horse and nicked his nose. The stranger saw this and mad his horse go faster.  
"No! Bad horse!" yelled Laynah. That didn't get her down though and urged her horse to go faster. Thor was right behind her and wasn't about ready to let him get a head of her, at least until she got a head of this other guy. They were nearing the end and a sick feeling started to settle in her stomach.

The trees shadowed the path that Loki and Kayhan walked down. No one else was seen walking down the path. Mostly everyone was having fun playing games at the festival. The two preferred it this way though and Kayhan found herself resting her head on Loki's arm. "I haven't walked down this path for a long time with anyone else besides my sister."  
"Is that good or bad?" Loki asked.  
Kayhan playfully pushed Loki. "It's a good thing, silly!" she ran off and headed down to the lake.  
Loki was a little taken aback and then soon ran after her. "H-hold up!" he called out.  
It didn't take much for Loki to catch up to Kayhan, even though she was already at the lake. Loki looked her up and down in question. He asked her, "What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?" she didn't even look back at him as she took off her shoes and socks and the pins that were holding up her hair. She took a few steps back and then ran to the edge of the lake were she finally jumped in, a big splash hitting Loki. Kayhan's head popped out from the water with a big smile on her face. "Well come on now. Don't just stand there. Join me!" Loki took off his shoes and socks too and then his shirt. He did the same as her and took a running jump. SPLASH! They swam together for a few minutes before getting tired from the constant moving and splashing each other in the face. Kayhan would yell at Loki for using magic to make bigger waves that always knocked her over. Loki sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she struggled to get away from his grasp, but it was useless. He was way stronger than her and eventually she gave up. "No fair." she said. "You always win."  
Loki laughed a little. "Don't feel bad, everyone sucks at something."  
Kayhan elbowed him in the chest to free herself. He wasn't expecting it and coughed a little. This was Kayhan's chance to get away and she got herself out the water, grabbing her and Loki's things. "Try and get me now!" she made and evil laugh and ran off.  
Again she surprised Loki and he went running after of course. He could have easily used magic to make her stop in mid run, but that would be no fun.  
It didn't take him very long to catch up to her. "Gotcha!" he put his arms around her again and tried taking his things back from her. He eventually got them back and her stuff along with it.  
"Oh, come on now." she said, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Beg." he told her.  
She shook her head. "I'm not going to beg." she huffed.  
"Tell me I'm the greatest."  
Kayhan stared at him. "Will you cut that out?"  
"Why? This is so much fun. You did the same to me."  
"But I'm a lady." she told him, she grinned.  
Loki laughed at her. "A lady, huh?"  
"I am!" she tried to look mad but kept grinning.  
"Tell me I'm the greatest then."  
Kayhan tapped her foot and put her hands on her hips. "No."  
"Alright. I'll just keep your stuff then. I wonder how much these shoes would sell for..."  
"Don't even think about it, Loki Odinson!" she tried to grab her things from him, her hands waving in the air, and one hand latched on to his right wrist.  
"Say I'm the greatest!" he told her. "Say I'm the greatest man alive!" he laughed.  
While still reaching for her things, Kayhan said, "Oh alright. Loki...you are the great-" before she could finish her sentence Loki kissed her. He then gave her back her things and looked down at her. "You..."  
"Yeah. I kissed you, big deal. And are you really surprised that much?"  
She touched her lips. "Why?"  
"Well...I thought that would be obvious." Loki said.  
Kayhan looked down at her shoes in her hands. "I didn't think you did."  
Loki put his shirt back on real quick. "Well I do, Kayhan. Better get used to it."  
"What makes you so sure I like you back?"  
Loki smiled at her. "You would have hit me already and walked away."  
Kayhan nodded to this. "You're right."  
Loki placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come, let's get back. The others are probably wondering where we are."

Laynah was in the lead and the finishing line was just up ahead. She was going to win and let go of the reins with one hand and reached to the sky. It would seem, though, that she was rejoicing too soon and felt her horse jerk it's head and looked over to see that the stranger had thrown sting dust in her horses face. He was jealous and would do anything to win. Layhan's horse stopped and neighed, throwing her forward. And her hand that was wrapped around the rein, pulled on her, a bone cracking and then she slipped free, flying in the air and then BAM! She hit the ground hard and skidded a few feet. She felt the bones in her right arm shatter and her left ankle break as well. She took a deep breath before screaming out in pain and then coughing because of the dirt that got on her face.  
Thor saw everything happen and got off his horse; he ran up to the other rider and pulled him off his horse and started punching him. The adults had to intervene and break up the fight. "Thor! Contain yourself!"  
"No! Did you not see what he did? That cheating jerk!"  
"We saw! He will pay for it too, but not with your fists." the older fellow let go of him and Thor ran to Laynah's side. There were already a few people by her side to help her. "Don't move her so quickly." said a woman. "She's in bad condition. Be careful!"  
Thor felt helpless. He felt like hitting that guy over and over again but Naylah needed his support more so he stayed next to her. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.  
"Afraid that there is not much for you to do." said the woman. "We just need to get her to a bed and have some healing done." Thor watched as she was lifted on to a cot and taken away.  
He wanted to follow but he stopped by his mother. "Stay here, Thor."  
"But mother..."  
"No, Thor. You may see once she is taken care of."  
Thor looked around. "Where is Kayhan?"  
Frigga shook her head. "I haven't seen her yet today...Come to think of it, I haven't seen Loki for a while now."  
Like clock work Loki and Kayhan showed up, surprising Thor and Frigga.  
"What's going?" asked Kayhan.  
Frigga walked up to her calmly, noticing her wet dress and Loki's wet hair. "Kayhan, dear, there has been an accident with your sister."  
"Oh no! Is she alright?" tears started to build in her eyes.  
Frigga tried to calm her down. "Don't worry. She was just taken away to be taken care of. She will be just fine. I will take you to her. Come." She looked to Loki. "Dry yourself off, son. I will talk to you later."  
Loki gulped and looked to Thor. "What happened?"  
Thor sighed. "The two of us were racing and this guy threw the dust that stings into her horses face. Her horse stopped right away and she flung forward. I got off my horse and grabbed that man from his horse and started punching him."  
"Yeah...That seems like you...But I'm glad Laynah's will be alright. That's terrible what happened."  
Thor then eyed his brother. "Did you go to the lake with Kayhan?"  
"So what if I did."  
Thor just shook his head and smiled. "Come on now. Let's go see how everyone is doing."

Later that day, when the festival was over with Thor walked into the room where Laynah was being taken care of. He saw Kayhan by her side and stopped.  
"It's ok. You can come see her. She's just sleeping right now." she looked back at Thor. "I heard from a few people what you did you that guy who hurt my sister. I wish I could have been there to see it."  
Thor grinned a little and took a seat. "I was pretty angry."  
Kayhan sighed and stood up. "I appreciate your support, Thor. I'll leave you two alone. If she wakes up she'll really want to talk to you. I'm hungry so I'm going to grab something to eat."  
Thor watched her leave and as soon as the door closed and he was alone with her he started talking to her. "I am so sorry what's happened to you. It's not fair. You would have won that race...And I think you deserve to win it still." he waited a few seconds before talking again. "I got so angry when I saw what happened. I don't know what came over me. All I knew was that I wanted to hit him hard and see if you were ok." he sighed. "I guess what I'm trying t say is that...I care about you...and I wish I could do more for you." he bowed his head and sat there in silence for a few minutes before a soft hand touched his. He looked up and saw Laynah's eye's flickering, she smiled. "Thor..." she said softly. "Thank you."  
Thor grabbed her hand right away. "Are you alright?" he asked her.  
"I'm fine, Thor. I'll be fine. By the way...I heard everything."  
Thor looked a little embarrassed. "Y-you did?"  
She squeezed his hand a little. "Yes. And for some reason I really care about you too."  
It was Thor's turn to smile this time. He placed his warm lips on her hand and kissed it.  
"Thor...?" Laynah started. "Are you always going to just kiss my hand?" she asked him.  
Thor smirked a little and kissed her hand again. "Just once more." and then moved in to kiss her lips. They looked at each other and both smiled.

Kayhan walked to get herself some food. She had a little bit of money on her and a hunny bun sounded great. "Mind if I join you?" Loki came up behind her and surprised her a bit.  
"Oh uhm...Of course." she blushed.  
"How is your sister doing?" he asked.  
"Much better, thank you."  
"That's good to hear." he cleared his throat. "Where are you headed?"  
"To get some food. I'm so hungry."  
Loki grabbed her hand. "Let me treat you then to a nice dinner."  
Kayhan stopped. "Oh, no. I couldn't let you do that."  
Loki smiled. "It's alright. I'd be happy to do it."  
"Well...if you insist." she smiled back and started to walk with him. "Though, I'm not sure how I will repay you."  
Loki shrugged. "You don't have to. But if you really want to you can kiss me."  
Kayhan blushed and squeezed Loki's hand a little. "Well...alright." she stopped him and placed her hand on his cheeks and kissed him.  
Loki grinned. "I haven't bought you dinner yet."  
Kayhan laughed a little. "Think of it as an advanced payment."  
Loki put his arms around her. "I think I like being paid in advance." and he kissed her again.


End file.
